Halloween love A sasuhina oneshot
by Qial
Summary: hinata has to dress up as a mummy since she lost a bet to sakura. now she has every guys eyes on her and even a certain uchiha is interested.R&R. a sasuhina lemon. Happy halloween everybody!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! happy halloween! I hope you enjoy it and this is my first time writing a lemon so please go easy on me and if there is anything i need to add or improve in my writing please tell me. it would be greatly appreciated.

ok then. on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata leaned against a wall, her eyes were busy trying to find her friends. Feeling stares of lust being directed at her, she regretted wearing the costume she was wearing now. ' why did I have to loose the bet to sakura' she thought with a sigh.

It all happened a week ago. Sakura was trying to make hinata confess to naruto but hinata refused. Then sakura suggested that if hinata succeeded in confessing to naruto, she would not hit naruto or hurt him in any other way but if she didn't, hinata had to wear what sakura says to the Halloween party that itachi was giving but hinata had to faint even before confessing. Thus making her end up in the costume she was wearing now.

'this is soo embarrassing!' she thought as she tried to hide from the stares she was getting and the glares too. She was dressed as a mummy and it looked like a second skin on her. Her body was covered in bandages and some parts of her face too was covered. Her hair was disheveled giving her a sexy look. Because of her hour-glass figure, guys were staring at her a lot.

'this is so boring' she thought when couples started to dance to the music. There were tons of people and she was having a hard time trying to find her friends. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she turned around to see some one she would never had thought would have looked at her. With eyes filled with lust. ' oh god help me' she thought as she went deeper in to the crowd of people.

Sasuke was just sitting there, bored. His fangirls were driving him crazy and he was sure that almost all the girls were crazy. ' they don't even look like they are wearing anything' he thought to him self when sakura jumped on to him. He let his eyes wander and what he saw made his eyes bulge from it's sockets. ' and here I thought she was just a normal girl with a normal body' he thought as his eyes wandered up and down her body. ' huyuuga hinata, I can't believe I'm saying this but your hot' he thought but he lost site of her when she entered the crowd. He found himself thinking about doing stuff to sweet innocent hinata. Stuff that would make her scream and moan with pleasure.

"ino-san" hinata called out when she found ino near the snacks. When she was making her way towards ino some one ripped hinata's bandages right above her waist. "sorry miss," someone said and hinata saw a half drunk male with a smirk on his face. "let me help you with that" he said and tried to grope hinata but she had ran towards ino before he could. "hey hinata, whats wrong?" ino asked and hinata showed her ruined costume.

" ah, its ripped. Lets ask sasuke-kun if he would let us borrow a room so we could fix it." Ino said taking hold of hinata's hand. "thank you ino-chan but I can fix it my self" hinata said trying not to bother her friend. "fine but lets ask him," ino said dragging hinata with her. " sasuke-kun"ino called outas they stopped in front of him. " what?" sasuke asked and looked up to see who it was and saw ino and hinata. Seeing hinata made him get turned on a bit. But when he saw her exposed waist he got turned on, a lot.

"hey sasuke-kun, could you show hinata a room so she could fix her costume" ino said cheerfully. Hinata looked at sasuke and their eyes met. She gulped, seeing the desire in sasuke's eyes. ' his eyes are giving me the creeps' she thought with a shiver.

Sasuke could not help but smirk when ino told what they wanted. ' hmm… maybe I could be alone with her this way' he thought and looked up at hinata. He saw fear in her eyes. After seeing her shiver sasuke said " sure. Let me show you the way, hinata." Sasuke said, the smirk still evident on his face. 'ino-chan come back' hinata screamed in her mind but she was already gone and sasuke had got hold of her hand and was taking her to one of the rooms in the building.

Hinata was scared. Dead scared. ' great, what is he going to do to me,' hinata thought as she entered the room that sasuke had opened. She was already in side the room when she heard the door shut and the sound of 'click' when you lock the door. She quickly turned back and saw sasuke standing at the door way. "w-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" she asked, nervous and scared. "hmm… hinata-chan, lets have some fun." sasuke said with a smirk.

"w-w-what!" hinata said, taking a step backwards as sasuke took one forward. Sasuke started walking forward, making hinata walk back wards. It was not long before hinata's back was touching the wall and sasuke was right in front of her. 'Aaah! Is he going to rape me' hinata screamed in her head. Seeing sasuke lean forward, she looked around to find a way out. " there is no way out hinata-chan" he whispered in to her ear, his breath tickling her ear. "w-why a-are you d-doing this?" she stuttered.

Ignoring her question sasuke started to nibble on her ear making her gasp. "see, you are liking it" he whispered moving towards her jaws. He removed his lips from her face and stared down at her. her body was trembling and her lips were quivering, making sasuke want to kiss her like crazy. And that's what he did.

His lips met hers and hinata's mind was crazy. ' what's going on! Why is uchiha-san acting like this?!' she wondered as the kiss grew deeper. One of sasuke's hands had slid down and was now on her breasts, making hinata gasp. Taking this chance to enter her mouth, his tounge entered her mouth and started exploring her.

Hinata found her self giving into the kiss, her body yearning for more than a simple kiss. Their tounges wrestled each other. Breaking the kiss he saw hinata gasping for breath as she stared up at him. Feeling more aroused than before, he took a pocket knife from a nearby table and cut the bandages covering her chest. " I see you are not wearing a bra" sasuke said, playing with one of her nipples.

Hinata gasped as the cold are touched her breasts, her face turning red from embarrassment. " u-u-uchiha-san?" she asked and sasuke took hold of her face. He touched his nose with hers and said " it's sasuke-kun, hinata-chan". He smashed his lips on to hers while his fingers got busy else where. One of his hands were now playing with her breasts, poking and rolling her nipples in between his fingers.

This new sensation was too much for hinata. She gasped and moaned in to the kiss, making sasuke want to do a lot more to her. kissing down her jaws he stopped at her neck and nipped at it, making hinata gasp. Her arms went out to hold him closer to her. he trailed hot kisses down her neck and stopped in between her breasts. He looked up at her with a grin tokk one of her nipples in to her mouth and stared to lick and suck it, making hinata moan and call out his name in pleasure.

Unable to resist the pleasure she was receiving, she arced her back wanting more and more than she was getting. "s-sasuke" she moaned as he continued. Suddenly sasuke picked her up bridal style and dropped her on a nearby bed. Hinata sat up confused and stared at sasuke who started to take off his shirt. Blushing at the site of his abs, hinata couldn't help but stare at him. "like what you see?" sasuke asked getting on to the bed and leaning close to hinata. Hinata blushed at that backed away from him. "well, I'm liking what I'm seeing here" he said and jumped on hinata and started to kiss hinata down to her stomach.

"these bandages are getting in the way" sasuke whispered into hinata's ear, making her shiver. Taking out the pocket knife, he quickly cut off the bandages and in doing so, her had already ripped of hinata's panties. " hinata-chan, I hope you are ready for this" sasuke said with a smirk making hinata blush. She was now completely naked in front of the uchiha sasuke, the man most sought after by almost all the female population of konoha and she is dead nervous. "h-h-hai" she replied, giving sasuke the signal to continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the party a half drunk ino asked an equally drunk kiba "hey, where did hinata disappear off to?" in a slurry voice. "dunno, naruto and sakura had lost sasuke too." Kiba said, his voice not as slurry as ino's. " maybe they left. Yeah that must be it. They must have left." Kiba said drinking another glass of sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"aaahh….sasuke" hinata moaned as one of sasuke's fingers entered into her, her body trembling with pleasure. Sasuke inserted another finger and another until there were four fingers going in and out of her, making her moan. 'I can't take this any more' sasuke thought as he stared at the naked body of the now breathless hinata. He took of his pants and boxers until her too was completely nude. He was already erect and waiting to get inside hinata.

Hinata's eyes bulged at the sight of sasuke's manhood, knowing what he was about to do. He positioned himself so he could easily enter her but he looked at her, his eyes asking her whether he should contine or not. Hinata was unsure at first but her body was already on flames, wanting sasuke to be in her. She nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

"don't worry" sasuke whispered to her and entered slowly into her bit by bit so she could get used to it. He kissed her softly, his lips massaging hers. When he was fully inside her he looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. Licking the tears from her face he slowly with drew from her and a moan came out from her lips, indicating the pain had passed away.

Slowly he entered her again and withdrew, making her moans louder. He started speeding up, making her scream his name. "Faster, sasuke. Faster" she screamed and sasuke did as told, the pleasure becoming unbearable for both of them. It was not long before they both released together. Hinata was gasping for air and so was sasuke. He took her into an embrace and didn't let go of her.

" you are mine, huyuuga hinata" he whispered into her ear as she drifted asleep in his arms. " and I won't let you go" he added, he too falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? hope you enjoyed it! leave lots of yummy reviews!

bye!


	2. Side story

**Heyya everyone! This short little episode came to my mind a few days ago and I thought it would be a good idea to write it down! It's a side story of a sort…….i think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" kiba asked, seeing a confused Naruto in the hallways. "well, you see, I was trying to find the bathroom but I ended here." Naruto said scratching his head.

"idiot, the bathrooms aren't here." Kiba muttered. The two were about to leave when they heard noises in a nearby room.

"what was that?" Kiba asked. "dunno. Lets get out of here." Naruto said, looking around. "its coming from here," kiba said, pointing at a room.

"_hinata…"_

"wasn't that's Sasuke's voice?" Naruto asked Kiba. "It was…..wait! what the hell is he doing with hinata?!" kiba growled. "Shhh….i'm trying to listen…." Naruto muttered.

" My, what are we doing here?" a voice came from behind them.

"Gah! Ino! Shhh…." Kiba and Naruto both went. "What? Why?" Ino asked curiously. "what are you doing here anyways?" Kiba asked. " Trying to find hinata-chan….." Ino trailed off.

"_sasuke-san…what are…"_

The three of them heard this and their ears were at the door at an instance.

' Sasuke…and Hinata!!??!!'

' Sasuke-teme…'

'Hinata-chan….what are you doing in there….??!?!?'

These were the thoughts that were running inside the heads of these three curious teenagers.

A while later, moans could be heard from the room and the three went red when they realized what was happening inside.

'Holy crap!!! They are having sex!'

'Sasuke and Hinata-chan….doing it?!? Gah! I have no ramen left at home!!!'

'Aww… kawaii couple! Sakura's gonna be mad! Who cares?'

* * *

**Short….i kno. But I found it funny…….**

**Hope you did too!**

**Tell me what you think, k?!**


End file.
